24fandomcom-20200223-history
Performers with multiple roles
This is a list of performers who appeared in multiple roles on 24. * Omid Abtahi: ** Safa (Day 4: 7pm-8pm) ** Jibraan Al-Zarian (Day 7: 3am-4am, 4am-5am) * Anthony Azizi: ** Mamud Rasheed Faheen (Day 2: 2pm-3pm, 3pm-4pm) ** Rafique (Day 4: 9pm-10pm, 10pm-11pm) * Dana Bunch: ** Unnamed CTU staffer (Day 5: 6pm-7pm, 7pm-8pm) ** Teller (Day 7: 8am-9am, 9am-10am, 10am-11am, 11am-12pm, 4am-5am) * Kevin Chapman: ** Coast Guard officer (Day 1: 11pm-12am) ** Warden Mitchell (Day 3: 4pm-5pm, 5pm-6pm) * Addie Daddio: ** OC phone operator (Day 2: 10am-11am) ** Rose Mossman (Day 5: 11pm-12am) * Beau Dremann: ** Marx (Day 4: 8am-9am) ** Security guard (Day 7: 2pm-3pm) * Doc Duhame: ** Wallace's accomplice (Day 2: 12am-1am) ** Ari (Day 7: 8am-9am) * David Fabrizio: ** Strike team member (Day 3: 10am-11am) ** D. Davis (Day 5: 6am-7am) * Michael Bryan French: ** Frank Simes (Day 1: 8am-9am) ** Ted Hovis (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) * Kevin Fry-Bowers: ** Kevin (Day 3: 8am-9am, 9am-10am, 10am-11am) ** Cooper (Day 7: 10pm-11pm) * Rey Gallegos: ** Devlin (Day 1: 11pm-12am) ** Mizelli (Day 7: 10pm-11pm, 2am-3am) * Chris Gann: ** CTU sniper (Day 6: 8pm-9pm) ** Phillip Bauer's henchman (Day 6: 4am-5am, 5am-6am) * John Griffin: ** Agent Peter (Day 5: 8pm-9pm) ** Starkwood tech (Day 7: 1am-2am) * Nicholas Guilak: ** Farhad Salim (Day 2: 12pm-1pm) ** Yosik Khatami (Day 4: 6pm-7pm, 12am-1am) * Endre Hules: ** Serge (Day 1: 9pm-10pm, 11pm-12am) ** Stovich (Day 6: 5pm-6pm) * Jamison Jones: ** Nirman (Day 2: 11pm-12am, 12am-1am) ** Dan (Day 6: 10am-11am, 1pm-2pm, 3pm-4pm, 4pm-5pm) * Perry Kelly: ** Unnamed CTU agent (Day 4: 6am-7am) ** Unnamed flight passenger (Day 5: 2am-3am) * Henry M. Kingi, Jr.: ** Unnamed gunman (Day 1: 6pm-7pm) ** Pach or Young (Day 3: 5am-6am) ** Rasheed (Day 4: 8pm-9pm, 9pm-10pm) ** Unnamed terrorist (Day 7: 1pm-2pm) ** Unnamed secret service agent (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) ** Dolen (Day 7: 10pm-11pm, 11pm-12am) * Nina Landey: ** Amanda (Day 1: 2pm-3pm) ** Eve (Day 2: 6am-7am) * Steve Lanza: ** Jesse (Day 3: 5pm-6pm, 12pm-1pm) ** Danny (Day 4: 1pm-2pm, 5pm-6pm, 9pm-10pm; Day 5: 9pm-10pm; Day 6: 6am-7am, 6pm-7pm, 3am-4am) ** Reed (Day 7: 2am-3am, 4am-5am) * Adoni Maropis: ** Alam (Day 4: 7pm-8pm scenes deleted) ** Abu Fayed (Day 6: 6am-7am - 2pm-3pm, 4pm-5pm, 6pm-7pm - 10pm-11pm) * Rudolf Martin: ** Martin Belkin (Day 1: 12am-1am) ** Jonathan Matijevich (Day 1: 1am-2am, 2am-3am, 6am-7am, 7am-8am) * Kevin McCorkle: ** LAPD officer (Day 3: 12pm-1pm) ** Sullivan: (Day 7: 4am-5am) * Christopher Michael: ** Arnold (Day 5: 6pm-7pm scenes deleted) ** FBI Policeman #1 (Day 7: 10am-11am) * Marci Michelle: ** Jackie (Day 4: 12pm-1pm, 2pm-3pm, 3am-4am, 4am-5am; Day 5: 7am-8am, 10am-11am, 11am-12pm, 12pm-1pm, 3pm-4pm, 6pm-7pm) ** Marcy Reynolds (Day 5: 12am-1am, 4am-5am; Day 6: 6am-7am, 7am-8am, 4pm-5pm, 5pm-6pm, 7pm-8pm, 10pm-11pm, 2am-3am, 4am-5am) ** Marci Lamont (Day 7: 4pm-5pm, 5pm-6pm, 9pm-10pm, 10pm-11pm, 1am-2am, 3am-4am) * Carmen Mormino: ** Businessman (Day 1: 2am-3am) ** Randall Sikes (Day 2: 6pm-7pm) * Joe Nieves: ** Teenager ("Day 1: 2:00am-3:00am") ** Jim Koernig ("Day 8: 5:00pm-6:00pm") * Jorge Noa: ** Horse trainer (Day 3: 1pm-2pm) ** EMS paramedic (Day 5: 11pm-12am) * Wiley Pickett: ** Simms (Day 1: 3am-4am) ** Lennert (Day 7: 9am-10am) * Heather Salmon: ** Heather (Day 2: 6am-7am) ** Deborah (Day 4: 9pm-10pm, 2am-3am) * Sammy Sheik: ** Masheer Abu-Marzuq (Day 6: 7am-8am, 8am-9am) ** Jamal bin Muhammed (The Rookie: Coffee Run) * Faran Tahir: ** Mosque greeter (Day 2: 6pm-7pm) ** Tomas Sherek (Day 4: Prequel, 7am-8am) * Mark Thompson: ** CNB anchorman (Day 2: 3am-4am) ** Debate moderator (Day 3: 5pm-6pm, 6pm-7pm) ** FOX field reporter (Day 4: 8am-9am, 1pm-2pm) ** KRLH news reporter (Day 5: 10am-11am, 12am-1am) * Terrell Tilford: ** Paul Wilson (Day 1: 11pm-12am) ** Reynolds (Day 7: 8pm-9pm) *Tony Todd: ** Michael Norris (Day 3: 3am-4am) ** Benjamin Juma (Redemption; Day 7: 6pm-7pm, 7pm-8pm, 8pm-9pm) * Jeremy Ray Valdez: ** Tim Rooney (Day 5: 5am-6am) ** Jason Blaine (The Rookie) * James C. Victor: ** Danny (Day 5: 7am-8am scenes deleted) ** Hal Turner (Day 6: 12pm-1pm, 1pm-2pm, 3pm-4pm, 4am-5am) * Tony Wayne: ** Robin Powers (Day 2: 10am-11am, 12pm-1pm, 2pm-3pm, 6am-7am) ** CTU archives worker (Day 5: 3pm-4pm) * Cliff Weissman: ** Rescue worker (Day 2: 11am-12pm) ** Horter (Day 4: 9pm-10pm) * Category:Lists